


Dragon Rage

by panna_acida



Series: Dragon Tales [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dragon shifter, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: A cry. A roar and hell broke loose.Stephen couldn't think, couldn't function, he needed to find his mate, needed his mate and pup safe and in his arms. He needed to destroy every single human that touched his treasure. Everyone needed to die. Everything needed to disappear.





	Dragon Rage

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to '[Their Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134462)'

Stephen never liked the idea of moving out of their cave, but Tony wanted to try and leave near a village so they could raise their son like any other normal kid. Living a simple and normal life. And so, they moved to let the villagers be accustomed to their family. Their strange little family. Stephen built a little home just outside the village boundaries, it was nice actually, warm, too little for his standard but cozy, and for a little more than a month everything worked out. Or so Stephen and Tony believed, till the moment that everything started to change. 

Some of the villagers started to act in strange ways. Avoiding Tony. Carrying always with them some protective amulets, and whispering curses in their direction. Treating Tony like some kind of plague, letting the Omega spiral down and down in a dark hole.

Tony tried to brush all of this off, he really tried, he wanted to fit, he wanted them to understand, he wanted to be loved, but more than everything he wanted his unborn son to be loved.

That was the reason why after nearly two month they didn't moved back. Stephen waited and wished that the villagers would welcome Tony, wished for something he knew would never come. Wished and prayed for Tony, only for him, even if he knew nothing would change.

Every two weeks Stephen needed to go back to the cave to recharge his magic, and give more strength to the spell protecting their home. This time he didn't want to leave him alone, this time something was different, he didn't want to go back to the cave alone, wanted Tony to go with him, even if he knew it was impossible, because Tony was stubborn, so damn stubborn. So Stephen agreed to go back to the cave, with fear and longing in his heart.

"Everything is going to be ok." Tony said giving a little kiss on the side of Stephen mouth, trying to sooth his made fears.

"Tony..." Stephen started... and stopped, looking at Tony hard stare.

"I promise I'm going to stay home all the time and lock the door, ok?" Tony said pressing his finger on Stephen lips waiting for a nod. Nod that came few moment later with a little kiss on the finger, making Tony laugh.

"Good" Tony said letting his finger slip slowly from warm lips, following an invisible trail down Stephen throat before stopping over his beating heart. "Now go." Tony ended giving a little push, moving few step back cradling his belly, and letting his mate transform and fly away.

 

\---

_ "We need to move after the shifter is gone and just before the night" One of the man said. _

_ "Are you sure is going to be away till tomorrow?" Another asked. _

_ "Yes, the damn dragon is always stay away for at last a day, before coming back" The first one answered. "They have the same routine, and knowing that bitch nothing is going to change" The man ended, before turning around to prepare everything they needed. _

\---

 

Tony was ready for the night when a crushing sound, made him turn and freeze on the spot near the bedroom door. He knew it wasn’t safe to move toward the sound, but his instinct didn’t work that well, so Tony moved toward the main room, just to find some man crushed into their house carrying weapons, destroying everything he build, all the toys, the crib, and a piece his heart with every little object.

And so the men kidnapped the dragon Omega, and most valuable treasure. Tony Stark. 

For money, for fame or other meaningless reason, no one would never know, but doing that they signed their death wish.

Hours passed when Tony finally woke up in a room lighten up only by a single candle, humid and smelly, with no shoes and dressed only with a large white shirt that covered barely his belly, freezing his ass off, yawning and waiting for the hell to start. So Tony closed his eyes and started to doze off again, letting everything around him disappear in the darkness.

Stephen knew something something was amiss the moment he landed near their home letting his powerful wings fold on his back. He couldn't smell Tony, couldn't feel Tony, couldn't ear Tony heartbeat. His mind started to scream " _mate mate mate_ " like a broken record, his fears growing by the minute, till he opened the door and everything blacked out.

A cry. A roar and hell broke loose.

Stephen couldn't think, couldn't function, he needed to find his mate, needed his mate and pup safe and in his arms. He needed to destroy every single human that touched his treasure. Everyone needed to die. Everything needed to disappear.

Knight tried to stop him, soldier, civilian, magician, some died under his claw, some burned under his fire, but no one moving on his way survived. Stephen moved mindless, moved in the same direction following some kind of instinct, moved and killed every single human. All of them, and then stopped. Tony smell.  _ Mate, find mate, protect mate _ ... and everything started to come back to him.

"Tony..." Stephen whispered, taking a deep breath and transforming back into his human form. Half naked, covered in blood and questionable pieces of the enemies remains. "Tony..." Stephen repeated again, destroying more people with his magic. "Tony..." Breathed out one last time before opening a door separating him and his mate.

"It took you long enough." Tony voice reached his ears like a balm, sleepy and serene, with a little smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry sweetheart." Stephen said, trying to clean his hand on his broken pants, only to dirty them more, before finally reaching Tony in the center of the wreckage kneeling and giving a gentle peck on Tony forehead. Making the Omega purr in happiness.

"Let's go home." Tony said, smiling and letting his eyes finally open. "Because you need a shover and i miss my comfy bed." Tony ended raising his hand, seeking Stephen help to go back on his feet.

"Yes, my love." Stephen said, nuzzling Tony's neck to make sure his mate and son were safe. "Let's go home." Stephen ended, taking Tony offered hand and guiding the man out in the light were Tony belonged.

His beautiful sunshine.


End file.
